


Babysitting

by EnchantedbookLover18



Category: NCIS
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, Wine, and finger paint, feat. a couch, fluff fluff fluff, post-ep 17x18 Schooled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: The one where McGee didn't mess up the date of his 20 year college reunion and Ellie and Nick offer to watch the McGee twins.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody on tumblr requested this (sorry I can't remember who🙊), I hope it's enjoyable!
> 
> This is kinda rushed and I'll admit I'm not satified with this one, but you get to read it anyway! Have fun!

“You guys really think you can do this? They’re really a handful.” McGee was pacing back and forth writing down any phone number he could think of – in case of emergency. Delilah was still in their bedroom packing their suitcases.

“Relax, Tim. Nick and I got this. There are two of us and two of them. It’s perfect! What could possibly go wrong?” Ellie replied enthusiastically shoving an arm into Nick’s side. He flinched for a second, then pulled it together quickly and nodded in agreement. “Ellie’s right, man. You two lovebirds go and have fun at your reunion. And show them how much of a badass Special Agent you are!”

\-----

It had taken a little more convincing but when Johnny and Morgan woke up from their little nap and saw ‘Uncle Nicky’ and ‘Auntie Ellie’ in their living room, Tim and Delilah didn’t need any more convincing. The twins were a bundle of joy and they obviously adored their auntie and uncle and never wanted to leave Ellie’s and Nick’s side.

Tim and Delilah would be gone for a little over a day and they’d call every few hours to check in on the new babysitters.

Nick wondered now whose brilliant idea it had been to try out the new finger paint Ellie had bought. If he came to think of it…Why the hell did his partner think it was a good idea to buy them in the first place?!

Instead of using the canvas Ellie’d bought along, the twins had decided to paint on each other. Apparently, Morgan’s favourite colour was blue because her brother was covered in it from head to toe now. Johnny’s hands were covered in green which he tried to rub off on his sister. But the little girl didn’t make it that easy for him. She ran away and now both of them were running around the apartment, touching everything with their paint covered hands. What a mess! It would be a joy to clean that up later…  
Nick suddenly remembered Ellie telling McGee and Delilah only a few hours ago _‘What could possibly go wrong?’_ Yeah, Ellie. WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG?!? He sighed.

Ellie, who had tried to catch the twins, now gave up and threw her hands in despair. “They’re so fast! Nick, how can they be so fast? And _so_ good at hiding! I think I lost Morgan and I don’t even know how that’s possible. The apartment isn’t _that_ big. _Oh God_. Tim and Delilah will hate us…” Now she looked like she was going to throw up.

Nick had already packed up the rest of the finger paints and utensils so the twins couldn’t make an even bigger mess. But when he saw the horrified look on Ellie’s face he couldn’t help but crack a smile which he covered immediately. Better not give her a reason to be mad at him too!

“Calm down, Ellie. Let’s get the two little devils together and then clean up. It’s almost bedtime for them anyway.” He padded her shoulder and walked past her to check the other rooms.  
Ellie took a deep breath. “You’re right. Let’s get them cleaned up and make dinner then. I can read them a bedtime story, you already cleaned up the mess up here.” She offered.

\-----

Almost an hour later, Nick and Ellie had finally managed to get the paint off the kids and fed them when it was time for the little one’s ‘goodnight-routine’.  
“Ok, kids. Time to say goodnight to Uncle Nick. I’m gonna take you to bed and read you a story.” Ellie said, Morgan in her arms and Johnny clasping to her right leg.

“Noooo. I want Uncle Nicky! Pleeease can he read the story??” Morgan pleaded, her eyes already filling with tears. Although Nick suspected she did that on purpose. This little girl was really clever for her almost three years of age! He’d bet Morgan had her parents wrapped around her tiny fingers.

Nick couldn’t hide his grin which in turn made Ellie roll her eyes. “How about we both read the bedtime story? This way you got Uncle Nicky and Auntie Ellie. You love Auntie too, don’t you?” He persuaded the little girl.

Morgan pretended to make a difficult decision, but eventually she gave in. “’Kay. We LOVE Auntie Ellie too.” She pounded and laid her head on Ellie’s shoulder, snuggling closer. “But I choose the story!”

Morgan and Johnny were finally settled in their shared bedroom, beds opposite each other, and their babysitters sitting close to each other between them. They’d just finished the story, doing different voices for each animal featured in this storybook, when Ellie turned off the small bedside lamp and Nick whispered, “I think they finally fell asleep. Wanna grab a glass of wine before we go to bed?”

Realising what he’d just implied when Ellie raised an eyebrow, he added quickly, “Separately, I mean. Of course.” Nick coughed. _Smooth…_

Ellie grinned but didn’t give him an answer. She wanted him to suffer a little.

\-----

The two special agents had finally finished cleaning up the last strains of paint from every furniture Morgan and Johnny had touched in the apartment. Now they sat on the couch in the living room, watching some cheesy RomCom neither of them really paid attention to.

“Wow! What a day! McGee was right. The twins really _are_ a handful.” Ellie exclaimed, pulling each of them a glass of red wine. Even though she knew that red wine was her kryptonite, it went straight to her head. Basically the only drink that already had an influence on her after one or two glasses.

“I know, right? I thought after taking care of Baby Cody…” Nick’s voice trailed off for a short moment. Thinking about little Cody always made his heart sink. “Well, I honestly thought we were prepared for two two-year-olds. Guess that was foolish.” He shrugged and gave Ellie a smile.

They sat in silence for quite a while, pretending to watch TV, when Nick suddenly spoke again. “Do you…- um…Do you still want children?” Nick tried to make it sound less serious although he really cared about her answer. “I mean after taking care of these two fireballs.” His laughter sounded a little fake.

Ellie, who was already on her second glass and had unconsciously shifted closer to Nick’s side, stared into the void for a few minutes. Thinking about what he’d said. Nick had already feared he’d never get an answer when she replied, “I mean…leaving aside everything that went wrong…I think I could still see myself as a mother one day. Even though bringing finger paint wasn’t my brightest idea and I’d still have a lot to learn. It can be pretty stressful, but I think Tim and Delilah wouldn’t wanna miss it for the world. Good and bad times. Think about the joy it must be to bring up these little humans, these bundles of joy and laughter!”

Ellie’s voice got a little dreamy. Her cheeks suddenly burning red from excitement and hope – and probably the alcohol. “But what about you, mister bachelor? Do you think you’ll ever change your mind about having a family?” Ellie was curious, her heart skipped a beat. Nick’s answer could be a game changer.

Nick gulped, “Well, actually, I think I’ve already changed my mind a while ago.” Ellie gasped, she hadn’t expected that – hoped, yes. But thought that he’d actually say it? No. “Don’t look so surprised.” Nick tried to laugh it off. “What can I say? Seems like you and McGee are rubbing off on me.”

Ellie’s mind was racing as she finally asked what she desperately needed to know. “Um…When did it change? When did you know you wanted a family?”

Nick took his time with this one. He was afraid to scare her off. He knew he’d already waited a long time telling Ellie the truth. Especially after Ziva David had called him a wuss. Twice. “I guess it was somewhere between Baby Cody, the Morgan Burke case when you almost drowned in that stupid lake and the nuclear submarine. You know, the one where you and Gibbs were trapped under water and Tim and I couldn’t contact you.”

Nick and Ellie sat silently next to each other again, eyes glued to the television although no word reached their ears. Nick’s heart was beating fast in his chest. Why didn’t Ellie say something? If she rejected him like he feared this could be really weird…Nick couldn’t just leave her alone with the twins. He wasn’t like that. Not anymore. They had to talk this through.

Nick was just about to ask her when Ellie looked at him and replied, “That – eh…- that sounds like I am the reason you changed your mind…Is that true?” Her voice was only a whisper now, Nick could see insecurity in her eyes. He also thought he saw her hands shaking a little.

“You are. Ellie, you are the reason I changed my mind about having a family on my own someday.” Nick said straightforwardly.

Ellie’s eyes grew bigger with each word, she sucked in a deep breath. “You want children…with me?” She sounded shocked, a little unsure and…hopeful?

Nick coughed, he knew they were getting way ahead of themselves. Ellie looked like she could freak out any minute. Good or bad? He couldn’t tell.

“Don’t get me wrong. I could definitely see us having cute, sickeningly adorable and beautiful children together, Ellie. The thing that changed my mind is…my love for you. It is way too early to talk about our future kids, I guess.” Nick grinned. “What I’m actually trying to say in a weird and ridiculous way is…I love you, Eleanor Bishop.”

All of a sudden, Ellie took the glass out of his hand and both on the table in front of them. In seconds, she’d wrapped her arms around Nick’s neck, taking him completely by surprise.

Ellie whispered something in his ear that Nick had never thought he’d get to hear. Ellie’s _‘I love you too’_ was still ringing in his head when she finally pressed her lips to his.

\-----

They enjoyed this time together before the twins woke up again early in the morning. The new couple spend the rest of the day watching Morgan and Johnny until the kids’ parents got home, always exchanging small glances, touches and kisses whenever the kids were distracted.   
Nick and Ellie had decided the night before to keep their love and new relationship a secret. For now.


End file.
